The Silent Matchmaker Behind the Scenes
by rinoaterra
Summary: Kagura accepted a job that Hinowa offered her and has been quietly playing the role of a matchmaker. But out of desperation to finish the job and a few other matchmaking jobs she have taken, she needed to make a pushier move and team up with someone unexpectedly good in these matters... A GinTsu fanfic with other pairings made on reference in my "Gintama Pairings" fanfic. R & R!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys, this is my first GinTsu fanfic. I was suppose to make an OkiKagu first, but I realized that there were very few GinTsu fanfics so I decided to make a GinTsu fanfic first. Please read and review! Onegai, I need to know your thoughts about this fanfic. Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gintama**

**Note: Italicized parts are thoughts and flashbacks.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"_Kagura-chan, I have a job for you…"_

"_What is it, Hinowa-san?"_

**xoxoXoxox**

It was another afternoon for the Yorozuya. Gin was watching Ketsuno-Ana's weather report while lazily picking his nose in the floor, Shinpachi was cleaning the house while nagging Gin to help him clean their house, Sadaharu was sleeping in a corner, and our main heroine was staring blankly in space wandering in her own thoughts, as she sat in the couch.

"_How_ _many years have I been together with Gin-chan and Shinpachi?_" she wondered "_Well even though Gintama has been airing for about 7 years now, and we never age since this is the anime world._" Kagura continued to wander about in her thoughts and didn't notice Shinpachi heading out of the house to buy some groceries. Kagura got up to grab some sukonbu in their refrigerator, but finding none she grabbed her umbrella and headed towards the door. "Gin-chan, I'll be buying some sukonbu!" she shouted at her surrogate father. "All right, be back before dinner" Gin replied while reading his JUMP "Oh and grab some strawberry milk for me too."

Kagura left and started to walk her way towards the sukonbu store. As she was walking, she began to wander in her thoughts again remembering her conversation with Hinowa about a year and a half ago. She sighed remembering the job that she accepted from Hinowa when she was about to turn 15 that year. "_Sigh_. _I've been doing this job quietly behind the scenes for almost two years and there isn't much progress-aru. I must make a pushier move or I won't get the free trip to sukonbu planet_!" Pushing her thoughts aside, she proceeded to buy her sukonbu. Remembering that Gin told her to buy strawberry milk for him, she checked her money if there was enough to buy strawberry milk. Seeing that it was not enough, she ran to the market hoping to find Shinpachi and ask some.

Kagura saw Shinpachi leaving the meat shop and ran to him. "Megane, give me some money so I can buy stupid Gin-chan's strawberry milk!"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING MEGANE?! _Sigh_. Here you go."

Suddenly a thought occurred to Kagura-chan. _"Should I ask help from Megane to finish this job?"_

"Kagura-chan?"

"Huh?"

"You were spacing out, is something troubling you?" Shinpachi asked worriedly

"Ah, it's nothing-aru." She replied "_I wonder if I should ask help from Shinpachi. I'm getting desperate to finish this job! And also by finishing this job I can accomplish a lot of things like-"_

"Kagura-chan? You're spacing out again. Are you sure there's nothing that's troubling you?" Shinpachi said as he broke Kagura's train of thoughts.

"Ne, Shinpachi, can you help me with something-aru?"

"Of course, Kagura-chan, what is it?"

"Meet me tomorrow in the park after lunch and I'll tell you about it."

-END of chapter 1-


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gintama**

**Please read and review! ^_^**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Gin-chan, I'll be heading to the park-aru!" Kagura headed to the door after she and Gin finished their brunch. Shinpachi needed to run some errands for Tae that morning so he ate his brunch in the Shimura dojo.

"Kagura-chan!" Shinpachi waved at Kagura who was sitting at the bench. "Were you waiting long?"

"Not really, I just arrived-aru"

"So what is the help you were asking from me yesterday?" Shinpachi asked as he sat beside agura in the bench.

"Sigh. You see I accepted a job from Hinowa-san and it's been a year and a half and I haven't accomplished it yet."

"What is the job that Hinowa-san gave you?"

There was some silence and then Kagura spoke. "Get Gin-chan and Tsukky together."

Long silence…..

"EHH?! THAT'S THE JOB THAT HINOWA-SAN GAVE YOU?"Shinpachi said shocked.

"Yeah, and I've been trying to get them together many times already, but the progress is so slow." Kagura said not minding Shinpachi's reaction.

"Mmmaany times?"

"Yeah, the first one was when I second voiced Hinowa-san that Tsukky and Gin-chan should partner-up to look for the people who were selling illegal drugs in Yoshiwara; I was also the one who forced Tsukky to join our scandal prank on Gin-chan; I was also the one who invited Tsukky when we were hired as hosts in Tamagahara; I also asked Tsukky for help on giving chocolates to both of you on Valentines day because of two motives, first I was kinda shy and felt awkward on giving you the chocolates and second because I want to make some progress between Tsukky and Gin-chan; and a lot more-aru."

"Kkaguura-chan, what did Hinowa-san mean when she told you to get them together?"

"She told me to help them realize that they like or love? Each other and help Tsukky get happiness by marrying Gin-chan." Kagura replied innocently.

"WWHAAAT!? Kkaguura-chan, I think by doing that you're meddling with someone's personal life!"

"Honestly, I feel weird about it-aru." Kagura said as she suddenly felt confused.

"What do you mean Kagura-chan?" Shinpachi asked wondering why the girl was confused.

"I like Tsukky, but when I think about Gin-chan and Tsukky married with each other, I think Anego will also be sad-aru."

"Aneue, sad?" Shinpachi knew that there were hints of his aneue being attracted to his lazy, permed boss, but he didn't care about his sister's love interests. Although he kept on telling himself that his sister can marry whoever she loves, he just can't help but have the feeling inside of him that doesn't want his aneue and boss together.

"Anego, is like a big sister best friend to me, while Tsukky is-ugghh…I feel confuse-aru! Why did I accepted this job in the first place?"

"_Kagura-chan has matured these past years. She is actually thinking what others will feel." _Shinpachi thought as he smiled at Kagura.

"Oh yes, so that I can getpaid with a big sum of money and get a free trip to sukonbu planet!"

WHACK! "_Sadly, Gin-san's influence is too much to kagura. She really is like Gin-san's daughter." _Shinpachi thought as he whacked Kagura's head.

"Ow. WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"

"So you were aiming for the money right from the start? _Sigh._"

"Shinpachi…." Kagura stood up suddenly "I need to go somewhere and make things clear first before you help me-aru."Kagura said as she started walking away.

"What do you mean Kagura-chan?" Shinpachi replied to Kagura who was now far away.

"Don't worry, I'll be asking help from you later. Talking with you made me realize somethingand I'm off to confirm some things. Thank you-aru!" Kagura shouted as she waved back.

"Geez, she's becoming more and more like Gin-san."

**xoxoXoxox**

"And that's all for our meeting today. You may now resume your duties."

"Hai!" everyone in the meeting room replied as they took their leave.

"Wait Sougo, I need to ask help from you."

"What is it Kondo-san? Is it another 'please tell Otae-chan to marry me' request? I still need to kill Hijikata-san." Sougo replied with his usual deadpanned fac.

"Well kinda, but actually what I want you to do is to get Yorozuya's Kagura-chan."

"China? What do you want from her?"

"I just need to talk about something to her."

-END of Chapter 2-

* * *

**Minna, the GinTsu parts will start at chapter 4. I will be uploading the 3rd chapter later. Thanks for reading! Please review! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gintama and its characters**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"Anego, can I talk to you for a moment?" Kagura asked as she saw Tae getting ready for work.

"Of course, Kagura-chan! What do you want to talk about?" Otae smiled as she motioned the young Yato teenager to sit beside her in the engawa.

"Anego, do you like Gin-chan?" Kagura asked Otae directly as she sat beside her.

"Wwhat kind of question is that Kagura-chan? I do not hate Gin-san." Tae replied forcing a smile at the young girl's question.

"Anego, I didn't ask if you hate Gin-chan, I asked if you like him-aru."

"Kagura-chan," Tae replied still shocked at the young girl's question, "why do you ask?"

"I don't want you to get hurt-aru."

"Kagura-chan, I like Gin-san as a man who protects Shin-chan, you, and everyone. I'll admit that I might have a crush on him, but it was more of admiration than romantic feelings." Tae replied smiling at the girl. "It's okay to me if you have feelings for Gin-san."

"Wwhat?! I do not have those kind of feelings for Gin-chan, Anego. Gin-chan is just like a father to me. I just asked that question because I didn't want you to get hurt."

"Thank you, Kagura-chan. You really have matured." Tae smiled as she patted the red-headed girl on her head. "But why would I get hurt?"

"Because I thought you like Gin-chan, a lot of girls like Gin-chan too. And one day, Gin-chan will pick one and get married."

"Thank you for worrying about me Kagura-chan, but I have someone else in mind whom I want to get married to."

"You do?" Kagura said wondering who that person may be.

"Yes, and his job is to protect the government."

**xoxoXoxox**

Okita Sougo made his way to the park because of two things, he is going to slack of in his work and he is looking for his red-headed rival. He knew that that was her usual hangout, but he was quite surprised to find a bespectacled boy instead.

"Yo, Megane. What are you doing here?" Okita greeted with a bored look in his face as he approached.

"Ah, Okita-kun, wait did you just call me 'Megane'?! Oh, I was just talking to Kagura-chan a few minutes ago."

"_China? Both of them were talking alone? Were they having a date? Wait, why am I even thinking of these things?!" _Sougo thought. "Speaking of China, can you tell her to come to the Shinsengumi headquarters tomorrow? Kondo-san is looking for her." He told Shinpachi as he brushed off his thoughts.

"What does he want from Kagura-chan?"

"He wants to talk to her about something."

"Why Kagura-chan?"

"I don't know." Sougo replied as he sat beside Shinpachi and pulled his sleeping mask in his eyes.

**-End of Chapter 3-**

* * *

**Thank you for everyone who reviewed! Oh and this fic is mainly GinTsu (which will start on the next chapter), but it consists of other pairings which are listed in my other fic "Gintama Pairings...base on me". Please review comments, corrections, and suggestions on how Kagura will help Gin and Tsukuyo develop. Thanks! ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone! Thank you so much for your lovely comments. I'm not very sure if this chapter is considered as a GinTsu chapter though, since Tsukky is not here. But don't worry, I promise that she will arrive in the next chapter. Here you go.**

**Disclaimer: For the fourth time, I do not own Gintama.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"Who is it Anego? Tell me-aru!" Kagura asked curious to know who this guy was, who caught her anego's eyes.

"It's a S-E-C-R-E-T for now, Kagura-chan."

'Why won't you tell me?" Kagura said as she pouted.

"You'll know very soon; by the way Kagura-chan, what are you up to these days?" Tae asked changing the topic.

"Hmm, me?" Kagura replied and then smiled, "I'm just playing the role of the silent matchmaker behind the scenes. Tell me if you need a cupid and I'll be there. I'll be taking my leave then, Anego. Gin-chan told me to be back before dinner-aru."

"Bye Kagura-chan!"Tae waved as the yato girl left. "_Cupid huh? I guess I'll be needing you soon, Kagura-chan."_

**xoxoXoxox**

"Tadaima-aru!" Kagura greeted as she entered the Yorozuya's apartment. Gin just raised his hand while reading his jump.

"Ah Kagura-chan, okaeri!" Shinpachi welcomed the young girl as he placed their dinner in the table. The Yorozuya then sat in the couch and gave thanks for the food.

"Itadakimasu!" Kagura gobbled up her food and was on her fourth bowl of rice when Shinpachi spoke.

"By the way Kagura-chan, I met Okita-kun in the park and he told me that Kondo-san wants to talk to you. He says to go there tomorrow in their headquarters."

"Oi, what do those tax-robbers want from Kagura?"

A thought occurred to Kagura suddenly. "_Gori wants to talk to me? Wait Anego said that the man he is interested in protects the government. Don't tell me it's Gori?"_

"Why do they want me? Did he mention Anego?" Kagura exclaimed suddenly perked up.

"Why are you suddenly perked up? And no, Okita-kun didn't mention Aneue. Why did you say so?"

"_Oh no I slipped, I must thinkof an excuse." _"Ah, because maybe Gori got desperate of Anego and might take me hostage so that Anego will be forced to marry him."

WHACK! "Ow, WHAT WAS THAT FOR, GIN-CHAN?!"

"STOP WATCHING TELE DRAMAS! It's gotten in your head already!"

There was some silence as they continued to eat until Kagura spoke again.

"Gin-chan, I want a mommy-aru." Kagura said calmly as she continued to gobble up her food.

"Huh? Then tell your baldy papi to give you one."Gin replied as he continued to eat.

"You know he can't because his bald and old." Kagura replied as she glanced towards Shinpachi.

"_Is Kagura-chan making a move? I think I should help her now." _Shinpachi thought as he got Kagura's message.

"Gin-san, when do you plan to marry? You're getting older and you still don't have a girlfriend."

"Why are you suddenly bringing that up pattsuan? I don't want to hear that from a virgin like you."

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?! GIN-SAN, YOU'RE A VIRGIN TOO YOU KNOW!"

"I'M NOT A VIRGIN!" Gin retorted

"OH YEAH?"

"UH-huh."

"Then tell me why you aren't"

"Ehh? A…aa…let's see…ahahaha. It's not for you to know."Gin replied as he grabbed his strawberry milk.

"SEE?"Shinpachi said as he drank some water

"Gin-chan's not a virgin, he touched Tsukky's breast remember?"

"PFFTTTT!" liquid came out of the two guys mouth as they heard Kagura's statement.

"And because you touched her, you must take responsibility Gin-chan. Marry Tsukky, I want her to be my mommy." Kagura said with a blank face.

"Wwhat do you mean Kkagguura? Marry that amazoness kunai-freak who turns into a terminator when she's drunk? Ahahaha, you must be joking."Gintoki replied stammering as he tried to gulp down his strawberry milk.

"_That was too direct Kagura-chan!" _Shinpachi told kagura as he saw the side smirk she gave him.

"I'm not joking, Gin-chan. Marry Tsukky."

"Who am I your daddy? And why do you have to choose her? I'll get Ketsuno Ana for you, ahahaha."

"But Gin-chan, you and Tsukky are so alike and as the fans say, both of you are compatible!" Kagura replied enjoying Gin's nervous reactions.

"Ahahahaha…..THAT'S ENOUGH!" Gin replied as he went towards his bedroom.

"Kagura-chan, didn't you say too much?"

"Hmph, let's see how he'll act when Tsukky is around after hearing that." Kagura said as she smirked.

**-END of chapter 4-**

* * *

**So how was it? Please tell me what you think and please, I really need some ideas for the GinTsu parts. It's kinda hard since both of them are tsunderes. Anyways, I hope you like it! Oh and I cannot update on weekends (I just rushed this one though) because I am suuuper busy during weekends so I can only update on weekdays. Strange right? See you in the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone! I want to thank everyone for reading and reviewing my first GinTsu fic! If only you knew that I'm giggling hard whenever I read your reviews :3 Oh and I am currently on my way on writing the 8th chapter, so I will be posting chapter 6 tomorrow. I know that there's not much GinTsu parts, but from this chapter onwards...it will be GinTsu centric.**

**Again I would like to remind you that the italicized parts are thoughts and flashbacks. And I also want you to know that I made all the characters here 2 years older, which means Kagura is 16. I also assumed that Gin might have been 27 or 28 years old and 1-2 years older than Tsukuyo, so he is almost 30 and Tsukuyo is around 28-29 ****here**. Sorry if Kagura is a bit serious and OOC, but I guess she should have matured also right? I won't hold you back so here's chapter 5.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gintama and its characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

The following morning at the Yorozuya…

"Gin-chan, wake-up, I'm already hungry-aru. Make breakfast for me!"Kagura screamed as she budged her sleeping earth, samurai-dad.

"Argghhh…jjust….just eat some raw egg and rice…zzz…." Gin replied curling himself in the futon.

"Hmph…. '_Maybe if I go and talk to Gori, I can force him to give me some food, yes? BWAHAHAHAHA!' _Gin-chan I'm off to the tax robbers den and talk to Gori, uh-huh."

"Huh? Didn't you say…last night that he might….use you as a hostage to force that amazoness gorilla to marry him?"

"Tsk, I'll never let that happen, and I'm going to force him to give e food, uh-huh."

"Yah, yeah…..whatever…just remember to kick their jewels if they try to touch you okay? And pay them back double times …..now let me…zzzz…"

"Hai, hai…"Kagura smiled as she left the sleeping samurai in their apartment.

Kagura woke up surprisingly early today. She wanted to accomplish two things: Make another move on Gin and Tsukuyo, and learn what Kondo wants to tell her. Kagura arrived at the Shinsengumi headquarters with these things in mind.

"Make way for the great, queen Kagura-sama! BWAHAHA!" Kagura announced as she made her way through a couple of officers in training. "Oi Anpan, where's Gori?"

"Yorozuya's China girl? '_Why is she looking for Kondo-san?' _Ah, Commander is bus—"

"Yorozuya's Kagura-chan! I've been waiting for you, please come in and follow me in my office."

Kondo said cutting Yamazaki's words as he ushered the young Yato girl inside. Kagura then followed him as he guided her to his his office.

"First give me some food, then we talk."

**xoxoXoxox**

Gin woke up half an hour after Kagura left and took a bath.

"Ah, that was a nice bath…" Gin exhaled as he wrapped a towel around his waist and dried off his hair.

DING! DONG!

"Huh, we have a customer this early?" Gin thought as he went to the door to welcome the customer. "Welcome to Yorozuya. How can we h- ara, it's just Tsukuyo." Gin said as he looked at the said maiden who was covered with shades of pink in her face upon seeing Gin's half-naked body.

"Iis….is that how you greet your customers?! Wear something idiot!"Tsukuyo said as she punched the samurai in the face.

"Ahahha, hai….I'll go and dress up…" Gin replied as he tried to soothe his face from the punch he received.

As he went to get his clothes in his room, he suddenly remembered what Kagura told him last night, '_Gin-chan, I want a mommy-aru…Gin-chan's not a virgin, he touched Tsukky's breast remember?...And because you touched her, you must take responsibility Gin-chan... Marry Tsukky, I want her to be my mommy.' _"Why am I remembering those things now? Huh, where are my clothes?"

Tsukuyo sat at the sofa when Shinpachi entered. "Gin-san, Kagura-chan, wake up! I brought some breakfast so-are, Tsukuyo-san, what brings you here?"

"Ah, Shinpachi, you see Kagu-"

"Pattsuan where are my clothes?" Hearing Shinpachi's voice, Gin slid his shoji door and asked the now-shocked teenager. Shinpachi's jaw dropped as he saw Gin half-naked while tsukuyo was there. He looked atGin, then at Tsukuyo, then at Gin, then at Tsukuyo again, and said, "Iit's in the laundry lline. I think I'll come back later and leave you two for a while…" Shinpachi replied as he walked towards the door.

"Uhh, okay….wwait Pattsuan! This doesn't seem as it looks!" Gin explained noticing the meaning behind Shinpachi's words.

"Sshinpachi, you've got it wrong! Gintoki and I weren't doing anything!"

Tsukuyo called blushing madly at the misunderstanding

"Oi, Shinpachi!"Gintoki shouted at the bespectacled teenager who was long gone.

"Ggintoki, ddress up before someone else misunderstands!

**xoxoXoxox**

"Armgh…mhm…mwrrff…munch…gulp….okay I'm done, now what do you want to tell me?" Kagura said as she devoured the Shinsengumi's food that Kondo offered.

"Ah, you see Kagura-chan, I wanted to consult you on two things."

"You need my consultation? Why me?"

"Because you are close to Otae-chan."

"Anego? What about her?" Kagura asked raising her eyebrow at the mention of Otae.

"You see, Otae-chan has been acting strange lately. Before, whenever I attempt to get close to her or whenever she catches me stalking her, she will immediately punch me; but lately, she doesn't punch me and acts as if I'm not there at all, whenever Toushi and I are on patrol together."

"Anego acts like this when you're with Mayora?"

"Umm…yes."

"_Hmm…I'll take note of that.' _Does she punch you when Mayora is not with you?"

"Now that I think of it, yes, she still punches me when the Shinsengumi or Toushi is not with me."

"Maybe she just realized that she's wasting her time and energy on giving you punches."

"Ah, but don't you find it, you know, strange?"

"Whatever…. '_I'll inquire Anego about that'…_so what is the other one you want to ask me about?"

"Umm, yeah…can you please help me find a woman for Toushi?"

**-END of Chapter 5-**

* * *

**This chapter is quite long compared to the other ones, but I know it's still short for you. I make my chapters short for some reasons, so I hope you don't mind its length :))) Anyways how do you find it? I hope you like it so please tell me how you find it! Suggestions, corrections, and reviews are gladly accepted. Thanks again for reading! See you in the next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ohai~! Thank you once again for your reviews! They really encourage me when I am writing this fic. I know I said that it will be GinTsu centric from chapter 5 onwards, but let me just finish Kagura's conversation with Kondo since her job with Kondo is needed to make Gin and Tsukuyo closer. Ooopps, I spoiled you...anyways here's chapter 6**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gintama. (I'm getting tired in writing this)**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"Find a woman for Mayora? And what makes you think that I am capable of doing that, not that I cannot do that though…"

"Uhmm, well I guess it's because you're the main heroine of this anime and you are the girl in Yorozuya so that's why…"

"Wait, why do you want to hook Mayora with someone-aru?"

"Well, you see I want Toushi to experience love once more."

"Bleh, I feel like vomiting. I can't imagine someone in love at Mayora and his mayonnaise although that 'like totally' girl did fall in love with him." Kagura commented as she expressed her disgust.

"But Toushi did fall in love with someone before. He fell in love with Sougo's sister, Mitsuba-dono."

"Sadist's sister? Well, I didn't thought Mayora was a M, uh-huh."

"Mitsuba-dono was a gentle and loving woman who raised Sougo when their parents died. Due to her weak body and illness though, she passed away some time ago…" Kondo explained as he showed sorrow at his last statement.

"….Oi, you're basically giving me a matchmaker job here and you've gotta pay, uh-huh." Kagura suddenly said breaking the sad air around them.

"Of course!"

"And you've gotta pay for the information about Anego also. So you've pay for these two jobs-aru." Kagura declared grinning at her success in getting two jobs at one shot. '_Gin-chan, Megane, and Papi will sure be proud of me!"_

"Yes, yes, but I have one more job for you…"

**xoxoXoxox**

"Ah, so Tsukky, what brings you here?" Gin spoke breaking the ice at the somehow tight and quiet air.

"Uhmm, I came here for Kagura." Tsukuyo replied while puffing in her kiseru.

"Kagura? '_Oi Kagura, you're not planning something right?'"_

"Yes, she told me to come here today. Didn't she tell you?"

"Uh no… '_Gin-chan, I want a mommy-aru…Marry Tsukky, I want her to be my mommy. Oi, why am I recalling these things again? Tsk, I'm starting to get OOC here you author! OI!'"_

"Well she told me to come here because she has something important to ask me and I came here early because it's my day off."

"Something important?"

"Yeah, I think she wanted to ask both of us something together."

'_Oi Kagura, don't tell me…'_ Gin was starting to sweat as he thought what Kagura wanted to tell them together. "What do you think is the the thing that she wanted to ask both of us?"

"Well, I kinda have a clue since she keeps on giving me some hints and all." Tsukuyo replied continuing to smoke in her kiseru. " If my hunch is right, then it's a great timing since I also came here to ask you about it."

"Wwhaat?"

**xoxoXoxox**

"Huh, another job-aru? Sure, it will bring me more money, yes?"

"Err…it's more of an on-hold job once you finish the first job." Kondo replied blushing a bit and was embarrassed on opening the topic.

Kagura noticed this and said, "Oi, don't tell me you're planning to use me to force Anego to marry you-aru.? No way, will I do that, uh-huh."

"Ah, it's not something like that Kagura-chan. Uhm, I kinda need your help on creating a stalker club you see—"

"I don't wanna join your stalker activities! I AM ABSOLUTELY NOT JOINING, UH-huh."

"No wait, I'm not asking you to join, I'm asking you to help me gather some stalkers to create the club. You know, so we can share some ideas and the like. And thought you might know a few since you're cute."

"Me?" Kagura said a bit embarrassed at Kondo's comment, "Uhh, well for all you know my BakaAniki might be stalking me-"

_Somewhere in space in the Harusame ship…._

"ACHOO!"

"You have colds? I thought idiots don't catch colds."

" Who are you calling 'idiot' Abuto? Do you want my fist to show who is the idiot here?"

Kamui said grinning widely, "I bet Imouto must have mentioned me and is the reason why I sneezed."

_Back to earth…._

"-but I do know one. She's Gin-chan's stalker, her name is Sa-chan."

**-END of chapter 6-**

* * *

**So how do you think this story will go? Hope that you will continue reading this fic! Please review! ^_^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi everyone! Really, I was having second thoughts if I will post this chapter today because it's just...SO HOT! But I also want to post chapter 8 soon, so i'll post it now :) And as promised, more GinTsu scenes to go! I think I'm doing some fanservice for myself too...hehehee, anyways here's chapter 7!**

**Disclaimer: (I'll stop this...it's getting annoying)**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

"Nyahehe! I managed to get three jobs in one shot from Gori and some free food too-aru!" Kagura smiled as she walked thinking about her success.

As soon as Shinpachi left the Yorozuya house, he went to look for Kagura. "Kkagura-chan! Where are you? Your pushy move is taking effect!" As he was walking, he spotted the red-headed girl and ran towards her. "Kagura-chan! Huff, huff…Ttsukuyo-san is in the Yyorozuya aand—" Shinpachi said not knowing how to explain.

"Tsukky's here? That's great! Now I can ask both of them about it, uh-huh." Kagura said as she stooped Shinpachi's explanation and hurried to their house.

"Kkagura-chan, you're not planning to attack her directly like what you did to Gin-chan, right?" Shinpachi asked as he followed the girl.

"We'll see…."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-END of chapter 7-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Just kidding, it's really hot here in my country so I'm starting to get weird and tired….now going back to the story…**

**xoxoXoxox**

"Wwhaat?!"

"Oi Gintoki, you're sweating badly. What's wrong?" Tsukuyo said noticing the sweat that was continuously dripping in Gin's forhead.

"Iya, it's just hhot…I just need to eat some strawberry parfait and I will be fine. But, what do you think Kagu-"

"Tsukky! You're here!" Kagura greeted Tsukuyo as she rushed to give her an embrace.

"Ah Kagura, it's nice to see you again." Tsukuyo greeted quite flushed at the girl's actions as she patted the young girl's head.

"You did tell me to come here if a get a day-off because you will be asking me something important right?"

"Right! And that brings me to what I want to ask both of you."

"Ahahaha…. What is it Kkagura?" Gin asked a bit nervous on what the girl is about to say while his mind was occupied with their last night's conversation.

Kagura smiled and then said, "I was suppose to only ask tsukky about this, but I guess I need your approval too, Gin-chan."

"Ahahha, what approval?"

"Yes." Tsukuyo said abruptly as everyone turned to stare at her. "I'm fine in letting you be part of the Hyakka temporarily."

"Tsukky, you knew?!" Kagura asked her eyes brightening because the blond kunoichi read her thoughts. '_She really will be a great mother_.'

"Well, you keep on asking about the Hyakka and your eyes suddenly brightened whenever I mention that the Hyakka might need some help."

"Hehehe, who knew that you, an amazoness can actually read a child's actions and thoughts correctly. You'll be a great mother." Gin suddenly commented.

"Wwhat?! Anyone can cconclude that it's oobvious!" Tsukuyo said blushing at Gin's comment as she threw a kunai at him.

On the other hand, Kagura and Shinpachi stared at Gin; Shinpachi shocked at his comment while the other stared with a smug looking face. "Wwhat? Do I have a dirt in my face?"

"Hehehemm…" Kagura smirked at Gin with hidden meanings in her face.

"Oi Kagura, take that smug-looking face of yours away and STOP STARING AT ME!"

"…."

"So Gin-san, will you allow kagura to temporarily join the Hyakka group?" the almost-forgotten Shinpachi asked.

"Gin-chan?"

"_puff_…"

"Okay, but I won't let you join alone. Shinpachi and I are joining too, you'll never know what may happen when we're not there. And besides, I suppose, you didn't came here to ask for Kagura only, right tsukuyo?"

"Yes. _Puff_. You see we are a couple of members down since a flu kind of spread in Yoshiwara, so we need a few hands. Hinowa suggested on recruiting you guys, the Yorozuya, to cover up the numbers needed and I remember Kagura looked interested too, so might as well recruiy ya' guys."

"Yipee! We can eat lots of food when we stay in Yoshwar, yes?"

"So food was your reason again, Kagura-chan? _Sigh. _You never change when it comes to food_."_

"Oi, since when did you get close with this terminator, kunai-freak, Kagura?" Gintoki asked which earned him a kunai in the head, while casually picking his nose.

"Kagura comes to Yoshiwara whenever she's bored and when she walks that white dog." Tsukuyo replied not minding the blood that was dripping in Gin's head.

"Gin-san you're bleeding."

"And Tsukky treats me whenever I go there-aru! Although she's in patrol most of the times I go there, she will stop to treat me some dangos, uh-huh. She feeds me bet than you Gin-chan!"

"Oi, stop complaining! Gin's poor you know."

"Well if you stop wasting our money in the pachinko parlor and strawberry parfaits, we might get to eat meat every day, yes?"

"So Tsukuyo-san, when do we start?"

-**END of chapter 7(really)-**

* * *

**Hope you like it! Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi everyone! Yes, I have updated at last. Last time I told you it was too hot, well the days in between that and today were really rainy (it's rainy season here) that made me wanna just snuggle in the bed and read mangas and fanfics. And I also didn't know how to chapter 8 from what will happen in chapter 10 (yup I have written the story in my mind -.-). Oh and in this fic, Kagura is 16, but she looks the same. Her chest is just as big as Kyuubei/Otae's unlike the Time-skip arc. Anyways here's chapter 8.**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

'_So Tsukuyo-san, when do we start?'_

'_Your job starts tomorrow, but Hinowa wants you to come later for dinner so that we may talk about the assignments with her.'_

**xoxoXoxox**

"Gin-chan, we're ready-aru!" Kagura continuously knocked at Gin's door almost breaking it into pieces when gin slid his door open.

"Oi, stop knocking furiously! I know you're excited that we are staying in Yoshiwara for a couple of days, but please don't put it on the door."

"Let's go Gin-chan, I'm hungry already-aru!" Kagura said as she pulled the samurai out of the door not minding his scolding.

"Kagura-chan sure is excited about the food…and the job."

**xoxoXoxox**

Upon arriving Yoshiwara, they were greeted by the members of Hyakka as they welcomed the Yorozuya trio.

"Welcome Savior of yoshiwara and our Danna-to-be of the Hyakka!" The Hyakka greeted Gin in unison.

"Yo! '_Danna_-to-be?'"

"Welcome Kagura-chan, our cute heroine and queen of Kabuki-cho district!"

"BWAHAHA! I am the great and cute Kagura-sama, queen of Kabuki-cho!"

"And welcome Shinpachi-kun!"

"OI! Why am I the only one who doesn't have a title?!"

"Because there's nothing else special about you besides your glasses, Megane." Gin and Kagura bluntly said in unison while picking their noses.

"Tsukky!" Kagura rushed to the blond kunoichi as she spotted her coming towards them, "I am hungry-aru, can we eat now?"

"Kagura-chan! Aren't you ashamed? "

"Shut-up, Megane. I AM HUNGRY OKAY?!" Kagura silenced Shinpachi by giving him a monstrous glare.

**xoxoXoxox**

"So Tsukuyo-san, what will our assignments be?" Shinpachi asked after all of them, except Kagura, finished their dinner and were now discussing their job.

"Oh yes, Gintoki and you will be in the morning shifts and Kagura will takeover the night shifts with me. There are only about 65 Hyakka members left who aren't affected by the flu, 23 will be interchanging with each other on morning and night shifts, and will be guarding the gates. 42 will be scattered around the town and will be interchanging with each other on shifts. Shinpachi, you can join the morning gate shifts and Kagura can join the night gate shifts. Gintoki, you can run about and during the morning shifts and I will lead the night shifts. Is everything clear?"

"ROGER!" Kagura exclaimed with enthusiasm as she put down her umpteenth bowl of rice.

"Oi, matte, why is Kagura in the night shifts? Yoshiwara becomes alive at night making it dangerous especially for girls like kagura! You lead the morning shifts and I lead the night shifts."

"Kagura cannot stay under the sun for too long that's why she needs to take the night shifts. And I cannot switch places with you because, as you said, Yoshiwara is dangerous at night which makes my role as the kashira of the Hyakka important at night."

"No, I still won't agree. I won't let pedophiles stare at her in her mini kimono as she guards the gate." Gin argued "Nu-uh, who knows what that baldy papi of hers may do to me if something happened to her!"

"So in the end you were only concerned at yourself, Gin-san. And here I was starting to admire you. _Sigh_."

"But Gin-chan, I'm strong so I won't let those creepy lolicons stare at me."

"No Kagura."

"Gin-chan!"

"…"

"Gin-chan!"

"…"

"Oi Gintoki, aren't you concerned that Kagura may faint and dry up when she takes the morning shifts? She may get sick like last time you know! **(A/N: See Gintama's latest chapter 457) **I'll let her come with me instead so I can protect her if you'll feel at ease at that."

"Yeah, Gin-chan, I'll just stay with tsukky so that you can feel at ease then."

"I will feel at ease? NO WAY. You'll never now what that woman may teach you and influence you. I will all the more be worried if you're with HER."

PWOOSH! CLINK!

" Gin-san you're bleeding. There are lots of kunais sticking on you."

"See?! Kagura may get influenced in violence when she sticks with this terminator-woman!" Gintoki exclaimed as he received another barrage of kunais from Tsukuyo, buut managed to dodge them while casually picking his nose. "You're showing that you are indeed a terminator-woman through your violent actions you know."

"I AM NOT A WOMAN ANYMORE! I THREW MY FEMINITY ASIDE TO PROTECT HINOWA AND YOSHIWARA!" Tsukuyo shouted at Gin as she grew more pissed at Gin's complaints and ridicule.

"Says the woman who turns beet red when someone accidentally touches her breasts."

"Grrr!"

"So you are still a woman."

"I AM NOT!"

"Oh yeah?!"

"UH-huh!"

"Really?!"

"Really!"

"Really really?!"

"Really really!"

"Really really rea-"

WHACK! Kagura punched Gin's head "Gin-chan will you stop that already?! It's annoying-aru!"

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!"

"Didn't you hear her? She said YOU WERE ANNOYING."

"See Tsukky heard me while you didn't. Clean your ears also Gin-chan, not just the nose, uh-huh."

"Now you're siding her? And here I am trying o fight for your protection!"

"I was siding Tsukky right from the start, Gin-chan."

"GRR! Fine, suit yourself! Stay with her and become just like this drunk, violent terminator, kunai-freak, who claims to have left her feminity but actually bcomes crazy when her breast gets touched! Oh wait you are already a violent girl, Kagura."

"GRRRRR!" And at that the three started pinching, punching, kicking at each other with a few kunais there, some dodges over here, some hits there, and so on.

"WILL YOU GUYS STOP FIGHTING LIKE A CRAZY FAMILY FIGHTING WHETHER YOU SHOULD ALLOW YOUR DAUGHTER TO HAVE A BOYFRIEND!"

"SHUT UP MEGANE/ PATTSUAN/ SHINPACHI!" The three angrily shouted back while kicking Shinpachi in unison.

"Ah, sorry Shinpachi, I got carried away and vented my anger towards you when I was suppose to do it towards this LAZY, SILVER-PERMED, PENNILESS, BAKA-SAMURAI." Tsukuyo apologized glaring at Gin as she stressed the words describing Gin.

"I understand Tsukuyo-san."Shinpachi replied as he stood up from the kick he received.

"Ah sorry Pattsuan, I just thought you were this ANNOYING, BLOND, AMAZONESS, TERMINATOR-KUNOICHI." Gin replied glaring back at Tsukuyo as he too stressed the words describing Tsukuyo."

"It's okay Gin-san."

"Ah Megane, stop butting in to have more screen time." Kagura said as she stared at the two as they went on in their glaring contest.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

"My, my, you guys do look like a lively family!" Hinowa spoke finally making an appearance. "Why don't Gin-san, Kagura-chan, and Tsukky just team-up together on the night shifts; and leave 24 to runabout in the morning and 21 in the night? Shinpachi-kun will still stay at the morning gate shifts."

"Yeah it's balanced in numbers, Gin-san can watch Kagura-chan, and everyone's happy!" Seita side commented, thus making his first appearance to.

"DEAL!" the four replied in unison.

**-END of chapter 8-**

**And that's it...for now. I won't be updating for long again (I guess), but to spoil you a bit, here's some spoiler.**

**SPOILER:**

"Kagura!" Gin and Tsukuyo grabbed Kagura's arm just in time before she fell.

"Kagura you're burning hot!"Tsukuyo said as she placed her hand in Kagura's forhead.

"Ggin-chan, Ttsukky..." Kagura murmured and then she fainted.

**That's all for now! See you next time! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Minna I'm updating! Yup I'm updating earlier than I expected too. Actually i was about to post this yesterday, but when i was about to publish it, the internet went -. There was no internet after that so I needed to wait for it. Thank God that the internet came back! Phew~ Oh I also forgot to mention in the last chapter that this chap is an OkiKagu chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

'_It has been two days since we have been staying here in Yoshiwara to work as temporary Hyakka members. Things are going pretty smoothly on our respective assignments, even though Gin-chan and Tsukky still frequently argue on different matters. Speaking of assignments, it's almost call time for my shift_.' "Ne, Seita, tell Gin-chan and Tsukky that I'll just be buying some sukonbu and will be back-aru."

"Hai, Kagura-chan!"

'_I've been silently making pushier move for Gin-chan and Tsukky to become closer with each other; some of it fail because of unexpected reasons. For example, I accidentally tripped Tsukky without her noticing so that Gin-chan may catch her, but the Hyakka members caught her instead. Other times, I will push Gin-chan accidentally to Tsukky, but they react fast and prevent the bump.'Kagura continued to talk to herself in her thoughts as she headed to buy sukonbu in a store in Yoshiwara._ "Sigh, I'm running out of ideas but I need to make a move soon."

'What move, China?"

"It's another move to get Gin-chan and-are, sadist? What are you doing here? I didn't know you were so dirty to come here in Yoshiwara to play some dirty games. Oh well as expected from tax robbers, like you."

"Be careful with your words China, I can arrest you for roaming in the streets of Yoshiwara beyond your curfew. And be thankful because I went all the way here to see you."

"Ssee me?" Kagura replied a bit flustered inside on Okita's words. "Did you miss me that much huh Sadist? Are you falling in love with me? Bleh!" Kagura ridiculed.

"In your dreams China, I wouldn't fall for a gluttonous monster like you."

"KONOYAROU!" Kagura shouted as she began punching and kicking Okita who simply dodged the attacks.

"I came here because Kondo-san asked me to."

"Che, what does he want?" Kagura asked as she abruptly stopped on her assault.

"He wants to know the developments on the jobs he gave you."

"Ah! I completely forgot about it-aru! I was too focused on Gin-chan and Tsukky."

"Danna and who? Oh, you're matchmaking him with someone too?"

'Oh no, m_y tongue slipped, what explanation should I give?_'

"Speaking of matchmaking, Kondo-san also told me to collaborate on you on matchmaking Hijibaka."

"WHAAT?! I do not need your help and I do not want to team-up with you!" 'Phew, good thing he changed the topic.'

"The feeling is mutual, China. As much as I do not want to team-up with you, Kondo-san personally asked me to and I wouldn't miss an opportunity to kill Hijikata-san and earn more money. Besides, I know more about him than you do.

"Our job is to matchmake Mayora so that he can live and be happy, not to kill him baka."

"Our? Wow, I didn't know you miss me that much to accept the tandem immediately China."

"Tch, stop copying my ridicules and I still don't want to team-up with you, but as you said, you know a lot more about Mayora than I do."

"Are, I didn't know you were smart, China."

"TEME!" Kagura faked her kick to cover-up her punch which Okita received.

"Ow, be careful with my face, China. A lot of fangirls will cry if my face gets distorted.

"Who cares?!"

"Anyways, why are you her in Yoshiwara? Was Danna so desperate to get money that he sold you here?"

"Gin-chan would never do that! We're here on a job and serve as temporary Hyakka members due to the flu that is keeping a lot of people from working."

"So the flu is spreading here too, huh?"

"What do you mean?"

"This strange viral flu is also starting to spread in Kabuki-cho and other places in Edo. Anyways, shouldn't you get back on matchmaking Danna?"

"Huh? Ah….ah. '_Why did he suddenly brought up that topic again_?_ Now what shall I do, wait maybe I can use him too._' Say, ccan yyou give me some iideas on matchmaking Ggin-chan?"

"Eh, what's this? China is asking help from me? Are you sick or what?" Okita teased with his still deadpanned face as he brought his hand on Kagura's forehead. 'She does seem a bit too warm.'

"Sshut up! It just happened that I was running out of ideas and you are now my matchmaker partner!'

"Yeah, yeah, well who do you want to matchmake Danna with?"

"With Tsu-ACHOO!" Kagura replied as she sneezed suddenly.

"Who's Tsuachoo?"

"It's not Tsuachoo! It's Tsu-MICHAEL JACKSON!"Kagura replied as she sneezed again.

"Tsu Michael Jackson? I think I heard that name somewhere before."

"Uggh, It's Tsukky!" Kagura finally said as she rubbed her nose. "There I finally said it, now will you help me with my next mo-PERCY JACKSON!"

"What a pain, well whatever, for the sake of torturing Hijibaka, fine I'll help you. It's a great tiing that you have colds because we will be needing that." Okita replied with a smirk curving in his lips.

-**END of Chapter 9-**

* * *

**Honestly, I don't feel satisfied with this chapter and my motivation to write is degrading also -_- That's another reason why I'm updating later than I should, even if I finished the plots of all the chapters of this fic (which is about 20-21 chapters btw). So will you please help me get motivated by reviewing? ^w^ Thanks! Oh and if you are wondering why the spoiler I gave in the last chapter is not here, it is actually a spoiler for chapter 10. See you in the next chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello everyone! I'm back from my boredom -_- yeah, that's the reason for my late update AGAIN. Well I don't want to update if I know that the output will be #*?! Thank you for everyone who read this fic and everyone reviewed, faved, and followed. *gives a hearty hug* I'll try to update when I can :)) Here you go!**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

"Ha…AH...HACHOO!"

"Kagura-chan, are you okay? You've been sneezing a lot since last night, you know." Hinowa asked as she served Shinpachi and Kagura more tea.

"This is nothing-aru!" Kagura replied as she rubbed her nose and drank the lost drop of her tea "It's my shift already, I must go now, yes?" Kagura then stood up from the table and headed towards the door.

"I can replace if you want to take a rest." Shinpachi offered.

"Megane, just stay here and be a megane. Besides what can a megane do, uh-huh?"

"What did you say?! Stop treating me like my existence is just my glasses! OI!" Shinpachi retorted back, but our heroine was long gone already.

'_What is the sadist thinking!? Telling me to get sick so that Gin-chan and Tsukky will be closer through me? Grr, why did I even ask advice from him?! Now our temporary job is becoming endangered because of me!' Kagura talked to herself angrily while making her way towards the meeting place. Ugh, I feel dizzy.'_

"Oi Kagura, what took you so long? You made me wait with this rotten amazoness-terminator."

_Clink!_

"Gin-chan, you're bleeding-aru. Anyways, Tsukky, what's our job today?"

"We will continue to search clues that may lead to this rapid spread of this flu and Gintoki, Kagura, and I will explore the abandoned warehouse on the south end, guarded by suspicious-looking men. Everyone else must search in various areas for clues. We must find a cure for this flu as soon as possible, because a lot of people is getting affected by it every day. Contact me immediately if you find any concrete lead. That's all you may go."

"Hai, Kashira!"the Hyakka left and did as they were tasked to do leaving the trio on their own

"_Yawn_. Let's get this done quickly so that we can go back to Yorozuya and resume our normal days." Gintoki said as he started to follow the blonde kunoichi from roof to roof."

"Yeah, your normal LAZY, JOBLESS days."

"Oi, I also work you know. It's just that we don't have a lot of customers that's why it looks like were lazy." Gin replied casually picking his ear as he walked along Tsukuyo towards their destination.

"Oh, just to remind you, I AM YOUR CUSTOMER and you are currently WORKING."

"Yeah, yeah, just make sure that this job is NOT for FREE."

"We're here. Kagura can yo-wait where's Kagura?" the kunoichi stopped from her nstructions as she noticed the missing presence of the said girl.

Gin and Tsukuyo both turned around to see the groggy Kagura about to slip at the edge of the roof.

"KAGURA!" Gin and Tsukuyo rushed and grabbed Kagura just n time before she slips.

"You're burning hot!" Tsukuyo said worried as she placed her hand in Kagura's forehead.

"Ggiin-cchan….Ttsuukky..." Kagura murmured and then she fainted.

"Oi Kagura!" Gin budged the Kagura who was in Tsukky's lap. Gin took of his yukata and wrapped it on the Yato girl.

"Gintoki, let's abort the mission for now and bring Kagura to Hinowa for now."

**xoxoXoxox**

'_Kagura are you feeling better?'_

'_Hai! Because I ate Mami's tasty porridge-aru!'_

'_Imouto-chan, get well soon so we can play okay?'_

'_Kagura, when you get well we will go to the park and have picnic. So hurry up and get well okay?'_

_The young girl smiled brightly at her family and then went back to sleep_

_._

_._

_._

_._

'_Mami! Please don't leave me alone! Papi and nii-chan left me, please don't go! Please! Mami!'_

"Mami! Don't go!...Nii-chan! Papi!"

"Kagura, what's wrong?" Tsukuyo tried to soothe the crying sick girl from her dream.

"Oi Kagura!" Gintoki said as he tried to help Tsukuyo soothe the crying girl.

"Mami! Papi!...don't go!" Kagura wailed as she grabbed and squeezed Gintoki and Tsukuyo's hands.

Tsukuyo a bit surprised at Kagura ,who was still half-asleep. "Shush, mami is here Kagura, mami and papi will never leave you."

"Oi Tsukuyo, what are you doing?" Gintoki asked as he stared at Tsukuyo's actions.

"Just shut up and pretend to be Kagura's papi and soothe her, will ya'?"

"Tch, fine…Kagura, your papi's here so stop crying now, okay?"

"Ppromise?"

"Yeah, promise."

"Papi will never leave Mami and me?"

"Yes, yes, now go back to sleep."

"But you left me! Everyone left me!" Kagura screamed and started crying again.

"When will her crying stop?! Oi Tsukuyo, do something!"

"Why me? Aren't you his guardian?"

"Well you're the MAMI here."

ClINK.

"Kagura, mami and papi will sleep with you so stop crying now okay?" Tsukuyo continued to comfort the girl after throwing a kunai at Gin.

"Ookay" Kagura sniffed and went back to sleep still holding Gin and Tsukuyo's hands.

"Really Tsukky, is this the only way you thought?" Gin said as he wiped the blood that was trickling from his head.

"Tthis is what Hhinowa does to Seita so…"

"Uggh, this girl's grip is too hard… here take this." Gintoki said throwing a pillow and blanket to Tsukuyo.

"Thanks" Tsukuyo said as she caught it using her free hand. She then turned off the light and lied down beside Kagura. "Good night."

"Good night." Gin replied who was already lying down next to Kagura.

'Hehe, I'll have to thank you for this sadist. Let's see how far your plan will go.' Kagura told herself as she smirked in the dark room.

-**END of chapter 10-**

* * *

**That's all for now folks! Please review! Thanks :))**


End file.
